


just the right addition.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: harry has a leather kink.but draco didn't know that when he showed up on the field in a leather jacket,and suede leather gloves.





	just the right addition.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the second round of the 'hpcupminifest' on tumblr; using the prompt; leather.

_**Written for #HPCupMiniFest**_  
Prompt ; _ **‘Leather’**_  
Round ; _ **Two - Knockouts**_  
_**Paring; Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**_  
_**Warning; A slight one, I guess, with cursing and mentions of leather!kink, teasing of it, and suggestions of a character’s cock size**_..  
**________**

**_Enjoy!_ **

**_-Teia_ **

**________ **

****

**“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”** Harry called over to his newest addition to the school’s football team, raising his head up from the clipboard in his hands. The approaching figure was in the process of removing his motorcycle helmet; swishing his long, white-blond hair over his shoulder as he continued down the bright green football field. He set his emerald-green helmet down on the wooden bench beside Harry and stepped back; removing the black hair tie off of his wrist and swirling his hair into a bun on top of his head.

“Whatever do you mean, Captain?” He questioned innocently, shrugging off his leather jacket to reveal his crimson red and golden jersey.

“You know damn well what I mean, Malfoy.” Harry snapped, standing up, “First, you show up late, then you didn’t even bother to wait to change into your uniform, and now you substitute your given protective gear?” Harry listed, taking notice of the recently pulled out pair of brown and fingerless, suede leather gloves.

Draco Malfoy barely batted an eye at the scolding and began to put on his gloves. “I’m _late_ because the car in front of me for the entirety of the drive was slow as fuck and I got into an argument with the asshole in the middle of the road.”

( Harry watched as one glove was slipped on. )

“I didn’t bother to wait to change because I knew I’d be late,” A pause, and Draco rolled his bright grey eyes; chuckling, “ _Duh._ I mean, what other answer would I give you?”  
“And I adjusted my protective gear…” Draco’s focus was now on making sure the hand garment fit perfectly, stretching and pulling on it several times. Harry cleared his throat in irritation as concentration into the task went into a full minute. Draco looked up, “Oh, and I did it because I wanted to.”

“You can’t do things simply because you want to,” Harry argued.

“Yes, I _can_.”  
“No, you _can’t_.”

Draco rose a brow, crossing his arms over his chest; not making so much as an effort to move - almost as if he were challenging Harry.

( So naturally, in response, Hary responded to it. )

Harry gave a nod. “Fine then.” The moment he saw Draco smile, he continued, “Since you feel that way, so _strongly_ about it, then I can do the _same_. So simply because I _feel_ like it; you’re cut.” He waved, “See you at next year’s tryouts.”

“Oh please,” Draco was quick to respond, stepping forward, “You need me on this team.”

Harry snorted. ”What I need is a fuckin’ break ; but we, unfortunately, can’t all get what we want. Now _leave_.”

“Look,” Draco went on, and Harry sighed, “ Just because you have a bigger…” His eyes fell down, “And I mean _much_ bigger...” He cleared his throat, “Position on this team than I do,” Draco looked back up, “I’m still important in this.”

“How so?” Harry retorted.

Draco moved closer. “Did you honestly think I’d be _foolish_ enough as to try out for this team without doing my research?” He chuckled, “I know _every s_ ingle strength and weakness of every member on this team; and on the ones that tried out. You and Madam Hooch were looking for a player who could perform would I’d like to call, ‘The Stinging Hex’ on the field; what most would call the move that’d lead to an ultimate end of a game. I’m literally the _only_ one on this team other than you who can perform it.” Draco placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, leaning in close, “Admit it, you need me.”

“Get your hand off my shoulder,” Harry bit out, refusing to reply to the question, and desperately trying to ignore the forming arousal in the lower half of his abdomen.

“No.”

Harry made a move to pull him off, but all it did was end up with his hand on Draco’s waist, and for him to stumble forward into his chest; causing Hatty’s other hand to shoot out and hold him steady. He felt Draco shudder against him, _“Gods,_ Potter,” He mumbled, the rise of his chest against Harry’s; causing Harry to bit his lip, “Don’t let go of me-”

Harry immediately let go of him and stepped back.

“ _Change_ it.”

“ _Make_ me.”

Harry didn’t give Draco a second to process it as he was slammed into the wall below the upper bleachers. He groaned as Harry grabbed ahold of his hands, and pinned them above his head; knee lodged at his crotch. Harry heard the voices stop behind him; the team was now watching them.

“Take off the gloves,” Harry hissed into his ear, not bothering to turn around, “I mean it.”

“What do you even have against them?” Draco questioned, grunting as Harry added more weight onto him, “It’s almost like…” Draco trailed off as a thought came to mind. He then met Harry’s eye; cocking his head to the side, “It’s your kink, it’s it? Leather and such?”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as his secret and reason for his current aggressive behavior was revealed, but he didn’t let down, “Shut up.”

“So did you watch me or whatever? Whenever I turned into the parking lot? At practice?” Draco scowled suddenly. “Is that why I had to run more laps than the others? Because honestly, that’s such an asshole move. No wonder you aren’t dating anyone.”

Harry gripped Draco’s wrists, squeezing them to which he let out a whine - one that he couldn’t tell that was of pleasure or of pain, but knowing Malfoy, it was probably both.

“You think you’re hurting me…” Draco panted, beginning to rut against Harry’s knees; tipping his head back on the brick wall behind him, “...But I’m actually a fan of pain; so you’re actually doing me a favor to a problem I couldn’t attend to earlier.”

Harry glared at him, unconsciously tightening his grip on Draco’s wrists. He then threw a glance over his shoulder to look at the team, who at this point, went back to conversing amongst one another. Hary sighed, and let go of Draco.

“I want you to make up for the time you missed,” He said in the end, watching as Draco stood back up to his full height; which was only an inch shorter than Harry’s own. Draco straightened out his jersey, and remembered what he was doing earlier.

“You call it....” Draco tugged on the second glove, the leather slapping back onto its required place on Draco’s wrist. He made eye contact with Harry as he tugged the garment down a litle further with his teeth; smirking as he finished and buttoned it together. “...Captain.”

He moved past Harry towards the field.

“Seven thirty,” Harry told him as he stepped not even a foot’s length away from him.

Draco stopped and turned around, frowning. “Why such an oddly specific time?” He sighed angrily, shaking his head, “For that matter, I shouldn’t even leave the field!”

“Do that and you’ll miss dinner.” Harry merely smirked at Draco’s widened eyes, and threw his bag over his shoulder; walking backward back to the bench. “Godric’s Hollow, the first road to your right; seventh house.” Harry turned around and began to walk right. “And don’t be late, either!” He called out over his shoulder.

( Draco had never been so productive at workouts or even at practice than he was that day, and the sweat-filled additions the following night made it worth it. )

**\- fin.**


End file.
